wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Penlink Spirocrank
"To fight without fear is to fight without meaning. Courage is honor." -Soila Cogblade Penlink, a quirky and spirited woman, has dedicated her life to the betterment of her people through ingenuity, justice, and reason. An avid robotics engineer and insect enthusiast, her blade has been a boon to the Gnomeregan military, even if a small one. She is a proud Crusader and family member of The Halls of Destiny, and inventor of the highly acclaimed Cyberbug Swarmer XT9 Units. She is currently finishing the final schematic of her lifelong dream, just in time for Operation Gnomeregan: The Insectoid Phanoblaster 3500. Temporary OOC Announcement! :D 'Good News, Everyone!' '' '' We have a wonderful treat ahead of us! Though the player hasn't decided if this toon is going to be a level 80 transfer or not, Penlink is arriving to this server very soon! Really? That's cool I guess. What's she like? A gnome. A regular, ordinary, engineering gnome. That doesn't sound so wonderful. This is no ordinary gnome! She has an exciting and adventurous past, one that's developed on another server for over 4 years! Coming to a wikia near you, here's what you can expect to learn about Penlink Spirocrank! ' ' ' ' But don't take MY word for it. Just ask her husband and partner in crime. Aldenaar, what can we expect in the near future for this wiki page? Er... Really? But... ...Seriously, it'll be epic and heroic and stuff! We promise! :D Appearence The first thing that strikes you about this gnome is her body language. Curved in steep rounds of muscle, Penlink animates her words with quirky enthusiasm. Her large eyes smile with the chipperness of a friend. They shine with the bright ambition of an inventor. They harden with the intense, analytic glare of a robot. She carries herself with honor, with reason, and with a steadfast waddle. She has a swampy appearance. Her face is soft, but contoured sharply. Her ruffled bangs jut over her blue headband like leaves hanging over pottery. The rest falls jaggedly to her chin and shoulders in damp disarray, its dark lilac color misted by a silvery sheen. A thick metal hoop hugs the rim of one of her large ears. Glimmering below her belt is a pendant that hangs from a weathered chain- the Hand of Argus. Dry oil outlines her fingernails, which are usually crammed with dirt. Even the rings on either ring finger have traces of engine grease or lubricant. In casual company she wears a tiny white rose glued to a hairpin. Laced with a scratch, her voice is melodic and stumpy. Personality in Progress History Every Parent's Worst Nightmare in Progress The Cost of Revenge in Progress Bugs, Wrenches, and Blades in Progress The Invasion in Progress Respite in Ironforge in Progress Manifest Destiny and the Gentle Giant in Progress The Indigo Sunderer in Progress Fighting Strategy in Progress Quotes "Oops." "Roses are red. Violets are blue. F = 1 / 4(pi)Eo q1q2 / r^2. ...Shucks. I'm not very good at this." "The glass isn't half full or half empty. It's too big!" Trivia - Penlink's personality is reminiscent of Dr. Emmett Brown from "Back to the Future," though she wasn't initially inspired by his character. Her solo mission through Gnomeregan is also not unlike the themes of "Metal Gear Solid" (she even wears a headband), but this correlation wasn't discovered until long after its story was completed. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived